


The Guide

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Worlds of Past, Present and Future [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Space Exploration, i challenge you to try updating while taking care of a five year old, space travel, this took me hours while multitasking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya could tell why The Guide had chosen them, those other five teens standing next to him. They were all strong in their areas, all of them angrogenous, except from Momoi Satsuki and Murasakibara Atsushi. But it's him The Guide had requested for a private exchange of words, although the prodigies that would later become known as the Generation of Miracles were already chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I marathon with friends Attack on Space, Suisei no Garagantia and Sidonia no Kishi. And then there's a fanfic called 'The Angel', as well. And I'm not even that much of a sci-fi person. Plus we're on the Year of Evangelion and one of them won't shut about it. *sighs* Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Kuroko Tetsuya remembers his grandmother talking about _The Guide._ The voice they hear from the speakers, that wakes them in the morning and reminds them to their beds at night. The voice that warns them of the dangers they encounter while traversing the unknown that is Space. The same voice is responsible for their _placements_ , the ways the civilians can contribute to those left of humanity; who are to become doctors, who are best suited for combat, who can maintain peace. The Guide is their Overseer, of course, but the voice isn't an all-knowing, always-present divine being. The voice does what every guide does: it shows them what general direction to follow; the fact that they do so is out of their own free will.

Kuroko Sakura claims that, in her ninety years on their ship, Teikou, The Guide has always been the same, since the voice never changed one bit. Tetsuya could argue that, before humans left Earth, there was technology to alter someone's voice; however, The Guide sounded like anything remotely close to computer-altered ones. The Guide sounded more like a young adult. It was a bit unsettling, if one thought about it too much.

However, today, April 13th, was the day his placement exam results came. He was excited, of course but, at the same time, extremely anxious. After all, the placement exams were going to determine what he'll be doing for the rest of his life or, at least until he got old.

He sees others of his age gathered, awaiting for their own results. His childhood friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro is there, as well. He knows his friend wants to be placed as a Pilot and guide Teikou closer to their new home.

Three of the Captains, Nijimura Shuuzou, Imayoshi Shouichi, and Alexandra Garcia, stand before them, prompting them to calm down the jumpy teenagers. As soon as everyone calms down, they can hear the Guide's voice announcing their placements.

 

**_"Murasakibara, Atsushi. Forces."_ **

**_"Furihata, Kouki. Mechanics."_ **

**_"Midorima, Shintarou. Forces."_ **

**_"Kagami, Taiga. Internal Safety."_ **

**_"Aomine, Daiki. Forces."_ **

"Hey, why is that Aho in the Forces and I'm not!" Kagami Taiga argued but, with one glare from the Forces Captain is enough to leave it there.

**_"Ogiwara, Shigehiro. Aerial Support."_ **

**The boy smiled with glee.**

**_"Momoi Satsuki. Forces."_ **

**_"Sakurai, Ryou. Civil Services."_ **

**_"Kise Ryota. Forces."_ **

**_"Takao, Kazunari. Medical Care department."_ **

The names went on, until, suddenly...

**_"Kuroko, Tetsuya. Forces."_ **

No, that was impossible. He, one of the least physically adept despite his age, being chosen to join the **_Forces_** , while someone like Kagami was excluded? Maybe their Guide was experiencing some sort of malfunction?

"I won't stand for this bullshit! You can't take him into the Forces!"

_No way... Mayuzumi-senpai...?_

**_"Mayuzumi_** _ **Chihiro**."_ the Guide's voice echoes and, if it was a human and not whatever the Guide was (which was, definitely not human). ** _"Your input has not been requested. Kuroko Tetsuya, despite his physicals, possesses the attitude most befitting for a member of the Forces. Or are you, perhaps, offering to take hi_ _s_ _place?_ _"_** the Guide demands, and both Tetsuya and Chihiro freeze in their place.

"Of course not!" he replies, frustrated. "I still think he's not suited for the Forces."

 ** _"Are you opposing me?"_** the Guide's tone is intimidating, they can all feel it. The Guide, if it so wishes, can make someone's heart stop immediately. It was an effective way to let those elderly who suffered rest in peace. However, to use such a power on a kid?

No one dared to say anything more.

**_"Very well, then. Follow your new Captains everyone, or return to your assigned positions. Seize your future, our future; swift and decisive."_ **

Those words seemed to inspire everyone into their new lives and, with newfound energy, they joined their new families.

 

-//-

 

"With all respect, _Guide_ , I'm against this choice. That kid was right, you know; Kuroko Tetsuya can't keep up with our physical exercises. Even Momoi Satsuki, and she's _female._ "

**_"I understand your concerns, Captain Nijimura. However, I can see their potential. Momoi Satsuki can make a brilliant tactician. Midorima Shintarou is best suited for a long-ranged fighter, as well as a medic. Murasakibara Atsushi and Aomine Daiki can function as their team's sword and shield. Kise Ryota has good observation skills in battle; you've seen it yourself. As for Kuroko Tetsuya... He's perfect for stealth combat."_ **

"We never had use of stealth combat before."

 ** _"There's always a first time for everything, and we must always be ready to adapt to change."_** the Guide offers, and Nijimura can say nothing more.

 

-//-

 

The earliest memory Kuroko has managed to keep from his childhood is when, on his seventh birthday, when he manages to separate from his teammates and teacher, and ends up exploring. He ends up in the depths of Teikou, in an area that almost no one had been in ages. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He didn't want to get kidnapped, or killed, or something to happen to those who he knew because of it. Unfortunately, instead of going back, he wandered even deeper. The place was filled with electronics he could never tell what they were for.

And a boy.

The boy is frozen in time within glass walls. He can't make out much, but the boy has bright red hair and a calm, peaceful expression. He wears what looks like a school uniform from when humans lived on Earth. If he could, he'd see their ship's name on his breast pocket. There's also a name carved on a metallic plate on the bottom of it. He tries to read.

**Aka....  ......juu.....**

The boy is beautiful, and he's sure his name is, as well, even if he can't read it.

"I want to go back..."

**_"I can help you."_ **

"Who... are you....?"

**_"It doesn't matter who I am. You want to go back to your friends, right? I can help."_ **

Kuroko follows the directions he's given, and, soon enough, he's back out to the first level. He wants to thank that voice, but no one replies to his whispers.

 

 

He wonders now, if the voice that lead him back, and that sleeping boy he saw, were all no one else but the Guide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko shows the way to the heart of Teikou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload the third and last part soon.

“Tetsu, are you sure this is the right way?”

“If they catch us, they’ll throw us out in space to die, nanodayo!”

“Midorin, you worry too much.”

Kuroko, though almost completely sure for going the right way, –keyword being almost– felt uneasy about what he chose to do. Maybe he had imagined it; the boy sleeping at their spaceship’s heart. The rational part of his mind mocked him, tried to blame a failing memory and a kid’s wild imagination. His instinct, however, could have none of that. It insisted the memory was very much **real** , and he had to show it to others.

“Kuro-chin knows this place is forbidden, right? What are we doing here?”

Kuroko sighs. “Murasakibara-kun… When I was younger, I lost my way and ended up in what I think it was the lowest levels of Teikou. I saw something that, back then, I could only describe it as _strange_.”

“And now?”

“Now, what I remember seems simply _disturbing._ The person I saw, if there was really someone there… I want them to be free.”

 

-//-

 

It wasn’t hard to reach the lower levels. There wasn’t anyone to stop them and, if there were any alarms or cameras set, they must have been broken for a while now.

The large room seems exactly the same as Kuroko had seen it for the last time, if not filled with more dust. Outdated computers and other electronics, rusty –and probably locked– cabinets and seemingly unused equipment scattered around.

Midorima and Momoi are drawn towards the computers, Kise and Murasakibara voice their desire to search through the cabinets, while Aomine looks around the scattered items, their uses to him unknown, but he’s determined to find out the reason they’re made of.

The only one feeling the slightest compulsion to examine the humongous glass tube in the middle of the room is Kuroko.

The first thing he does is remove the gathered dust with his left hand and inspect the person behind the glass. His eyes are closed, as always, but his hair looks the same as he remembered, like wild, bright, liquid fire. In overall, he looks younger than Kuroko, almost as lean as Kuroko and shorter. As always, he can’t make out anything about the clothes he’s wearing, but the combined colours, white and blue, are the colours of their ship, the colours of Teikou. He suspects the boy has some connection with the ship, a feeling that only escalates when he attempts to read what he thinks it’s kanji on his breast pocket, and he’s not wrong.

Kuroko always counted himself lucky for having his grandma teach him a bit of kanji. Sure, people still speak Japanese, but they are only taught that: _speak_. Kanji has fallen out of use, many people seeing it as a remnant of the past. It was mostly the eldest who still knew, but their hands had grown weak and unable to write with precision and finesse like they used to. Finally, he turns his gaze to the slate at the bottom, where, as a kid, thought the boy’s name was carved, terror about the boy’s fate coursing though him.

There, in elaborate kanji, the boy’s name laughs at him.

**_Akashi Seijuurou._ **

God, Fate, whatever higher force controlled them surely had a nice, ironic sense of humour. Their Commander was the Rainbow, his teammates were its Colours, and he was the Shadow born by the bright light, but no less important. However, their Rainbow was incomplete with its red missing. And now, there it was, the Red to complete their Rainbow.

 

“I’m telling you, Murasakibara-cchi, I can’t pick the lock on this one.”

“Tsk. Kise-chin is annoying.”

A loud bang echoes and papers scatter around. Aomine picks one of them.

“A logbook….?” he wonders leafing through its pages. “Oi, Tetsu! You know some kanji, right? Come take a look at this one and read it for us.”

Kuroko obliges and starts reading the parts that he can make out and haven’t been lost to time.

_“Our fleet is made up from three ships: Liberta, Britannia, and Teikou. Due to overpopulation, this expedition to space was made. It’s a plan humanity has worked on for centuries now, and it’s finally put into fruition.”_

He searches for another passage he can decipher.

_“There has been a huge miscalculation. People riot for any reason they can come up with. Even children are injured in the process, and very few seem to actually care for them._

_Britannia seems to be suffering the worst out of this situation, which is only understandable. The largest of the three is Britannia. Liberta, being the smallest, has encountered no such problems so far, but the situation here at Teikou is almost as bad as Britannia.”_

Everyone seems to be hanging from the words leaving Kuroko’s mouth.

_“The heads seemed to have come up to an agreement. Each one of the ships needs a Coordinator between the different forces and fractions at work. Surely, we have the technology to do some of these things, but there needs to be someone to attend to it at all moments._

_It has been decided that this task will be handed to two or three teenagers at each ship. At this age, people have acquired conscience and reason, but still do not possess the selfishness found in adults._

_Unfortunately, only two out of the 638 teens examined and tested were found suitable and willing for the task given: Lelouch Lamperouge of Britannia and Akashi Seijuurou of Teikou. They accepted the task they were given, eyes shining with pride.”_

Kuroko wonders for a moment, before he resumes reading, if the Seijuurou mentioned in the journal was the same with the sleeping Seijuurou.

_“The Commanders of Liberta had deemed that course of action inhumane and, in protest, ceased all contact with Teikou and Britannia._

_It is a time-consuming process, but we manage to establish a connection between our new guides and the ships. It’s terrifying to think how two middle-schoolers have taken on their tiny shoulders with full conscience of what it means, proud to be the ones to guide humanity to their new home, even with their names being forgotten, and be known anything other as simply **Guides**. They are given many tasks; people have regained the same sense of normality they had on earth.”_

There were a few faded pages before Kuroko could find something to read once more. The handwriting was much different than before; another person was writing this time. How many years had passed? Decades? A century, perhaps?

_“We have lost contact with the Britannia. We were forcefully separated, and, even though we can’t establish contact, our Guide insists that he’s still in contact with their Guide. I personally find it incredible that the Guides, whoever or whatever they are, they have great capabilities that go way beyond the technology we’re capable of. The connection between them, if we can call it that, goes beyond imagination._

_I suspect it might have something to do with the deepest levels of Teikou. No one, not even myself, have any access there. All of my notes in these… journals, are stored down there, and I have no access to them once they’re there._

_It makes me suspicious about what could possibly be there? What is the thing our ancestors hid there…?”_

It takes him ten minutes to find the next readable entry. The handwriting had changed once again.

_“We have lost contact with Britannia. Our Guide, who is usually nothing more than a calculating voice, there was a hint of emotion hidden in that voice, something akin to the pain caused by losing someone close to you. It makes you wonder about how and why the two Guides are connected. More importantly, **who are the Guides?** ”_

There was one last entry, forcibly placed among the others.

_“I’ve seen it. The Guide. That boy, frozen in time, is who leads us through the vast unknown that is space. Nothing more than just a boy, that’s all. A boy seemingly not a day older than fifteen, sleeping in that position for what perhaps is centuries._

_I wonder…. Will he die, if I wake him up?_

_He must be suffering, I think. Surely, he doesn’t know what he’s going through, right? So, I try to free him, try to break the glass, to make it open, try to do something, but fail. Each and every time I come with a new plan, it fails miserably._

_It takes me weeks to finally be able to crack the codes on the old computers here, and manage to locate the Guide’s_ life support _system. Now it shall all end, the poor boy won’t be suffering anymore._

_It takes only a few strikes on one of the keyboards to do it, but at the sound of someone calling me to **stop** , there’s a strange compulsion within me to do so. I glance around; there’s not one living being with me around, which can possibly mean one thing._

_That order came from the Guide himself._

_He speaks again, and I hear him as clearly as though he’s standing right beside me. He claims that, if I end him, everyone aboard Teikou dies as well. I find it highly improbable, but… just, what if it can happen? After all, we’ve always been told how the Guide oversees all, true to his name, and intervening only in extreme situations._

_The Guide claims his existence and position to be a necessary evil; human nature isn’t willing to follow a single person, -more like_ being, _in his case- regardless how omnipotent it might be. And Teikou carries humanity’s hope, probably the last to do so, since even the Guide doubts the other ships that first started this journey with them are still intact. He assumes Britannia is in a similar situation to theirs, in what seems to be a feeling akin to faith to Britannia’s Guide._

_The Guide might not admit it, but he carries all human weaknesses in that incredible mind of his. I can tell what causes the uneasiness in his words whenever our discussions hover over Earth, our home planet. He fears there’s nothing more left of it; human selfishness has left it to ruins._

_The Guide allows me to come and go, but threatens me to not reveal anything about it. Most importantly, not reveal the truth of his existence, who and what the Guide is. I cannot see why not; after all, who would ever believe that to be true?”_

A trembling hand writes the last line.

_“I wish for Teikou to reach its destination. I have faith to our Guide.”_

Everyone stares at Kuroko, wondering who the person the journals talked about was, and he points at the boy in the tub. They gather around, observing him (was it really a boy? The body was so androgynous), muttering.

The boy suddenly opens his eyes, two bright rubies, smiling softly, and he **_speaks._**

****

**“Welcome, Miracles.”**

**Author's Note:**

> After hours, it's finally done! I'm so proud of it! I may or may not add anything in the future, who knows?  
> Humanity has managed to reproduce regardless of their gender. Yay. Now no one can say it's not 'natural' to have a same-sex relationship because there can't be children out of it. Besides, I've said it. I'm mixing elements of different anime.  
> Akashi isn't dead, I promise that... And he knows about the situation he's in.


End file.
